


All Those Years Ago

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Beatles
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Past Experiences, Modern Day Beatles Fan, Modern Era, Nostalgia, Old pictures, Older Shaggy, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: An elderly Shaggy meets a modern-day Beatles fan.
Relationships: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Ringo Starr & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Ringo Starr & Scooby Doo
Kudos: 2





	All Those Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the time I was wearing a gray Beatles shirt at Wal-Mart; an older employee saw my shirt and he said, ‘The year that movie came out, I saw it five times in the theater’. That was one of the best times of my life. I might write more about this type of thing soon.

Penny McKenzie straightened out her gray Beatles shirt, walking down the aisle to the check-out counter, holding onto a basket filled with soda bottles and frozen Chinese food. It had been a long day at school, and all Penny wanted to do was go home and listen to some music while eating her dinner. 

As the black-haired young woman placed her items on the conveyor belt, a lanky but cheery-looking elderly man appeared behind the counter--ready to scan what the former was about to indulge in, greeting, “Why hello,” 

Penny lightly smiled at the elderly man, calmly waving to him.

As Old Norville--Shaggy--Rogers had placed the frozen food into one of the plastic bags, he noticed Penny’s shirt. It bore the picture of the Beatles jumping up in the air. Old Shaggy pointed to Penny’s shirt, happily reminiscing, “The year that The Beatles came to Coolsville, my puppy licked Ringo.”

Penny gasped, her brows going up in pure surprise. “You sir met Ringo Starr?”

Old Shaggy nodded heavily, smiling and pulling out a picture that he always carried around. 

Ringo was on the right, his face scrunched up as a Great Dane puppy was licking his cheek and nose. On the left, was a younger Shaggy Rogers, trying to pull his dog away from the famous drummer. 

Those were the best things Penny had experienced all day--or rather, much of her teenage life.


End file.
